In This World, a Prince
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Set after "Save This Night" -- High school is over and now what? The year end dance is what! I'm still a little unsure of how my relationship with Fate is going, but as long as she takes my breath away... I can live with this. She is my prince after all.


**In This World, a Prince**

By Team GEMINI

Takes place after "Just Be Friends"

* * *

The graduation dance was something I've been looking forward to. At first I thought I wouldn't be able to go, but Fate kept urging me to go—I still am apprehensive about attending with Fate… though, not because I don't want to go with her.

I wanted nothing more than to be by her side.

The incident that occurred not too long ago still fills me with dread and regret. If I didn't hesitate, if I didn't keep fighting my attraction... I would have been in time to stop him from touching what belonged to me.

I was… willing to kill in Fate's name.

I was… going to kill that boy, because he had hurt my Fate.

I was… so close in losing her.

Shutting my eyes, I thought back to that horrible day and thanked Hayate for casting that barrier and stopping me.

Fate's body slumped forward, her hand clutching her side, face scrunched in pain. The rain that showered us washed away the blood seeping out from her hand; creamy white skin dyed a bright red. A large dark stain grew steadily on her brown blazer. I knew it was blood, but I didn't want to believe it.

My Fate was hurt and I couldn't do a thing.

I summoned Raising Heart and aimed it at my target—the bastard that dared to touch what belonged (undoubtedly) to me.

He yelped out in fear and quickly snapped at me calling me a "freak".

The sound of loud splashing caught my attention, but I kept my eye on the "enemy". A familiar golden flash enveloped the land and sky, sealing it off from the rest of the world—Hayate!

I whirled around, my eyes wide in rage, my lips curled into a nasty snarl. Hayate flinched and took a defensive stance, Reinforce floating by her side.

Fate let out an anguished cry, her lithe body slamming into the ground with a loud splash. Diverting my attention from the frightened Hayate and over to my lover, I dropped Raising Heart and dashed towards her—she was so cold to the touch.

The blood seeping out stained my clothes causing me to shiver violently. My hands were stained with Fate's blood, if she dies, it would be my fault—I didn't act fast enough.

Eventually, the world around me disappeared and the only thing I could see was the beautiful blonde I treasured. She was hurt and there was nothing I could do to ease her pain.

This wasn't good bye.

A deafening "smacking" sound rang out as the "enemy's" body fell back. Hayate had struck him with the blunt edge on Raising Heart. My weapon of mass destruction was used as a weapon of blunt force trauma.

At that point I didn't what was worse, my rage or Hayate's fury. She looked down at me with a disapproving stare, her once warm blue eyes now colder than the Antarctic. I felt no solace from my friend, and even though I had Fate in m felt no solace from my friend, and even though I had Fate in m arms… I felt no warmth. I felt insecure and unsure of what will happen, but I was sure of one thing.

I needed Fate more than anything else.

The events after that were blurred and erratic. The ambulance came and took Fate away alongside the boy that had hurt her. Hayate and I were allowed to come with them, but she chose to stay behind to sort things out.

Fate would have been better off being left in Shamal's care, but the stupid medical staff refused to listen to me. They spent hour upon hour trying to figure out Fate's blood type, I scoffed at them for even bothering. Fate wasn't of this world, so her blood would be completely different—her blood is synthesized… like her body.

A clone. Fate was—is—a clone. Not that I mind, because it felt like she was created just for me. But still, Fate wasn't considered "human"… typical myths revolving around Project F denoted that she lacked a soul. A hallow outer shell of sorts, but she's warm, kind, loving, understanding… she's everything a human is and more, so why should she be anything less than human?

All these thoughts swarmed my head as I dug deep into my entangled feelings and emotions. I need to be with her, but do I really _want_ to be with her? This question plagues my mind relentlessly until the answer blatantly strikes me.

I am physically and emotionally drawn to her, regardless of her gender, personality, and everything that makes up my wonderful Fate. We are two halves of a seashell, a two for one sale, the Gemini, even though we aren't twins; we still can't exist without the other. Her hand fit perfectly within mine, our bodies moulded together like two connecting pieces.

In the end, I never really had a choice. To love Fate or to not love Fate, that is the question… but it was a question with an obvious answer.

"Nanoha, you better hurry down, Fate-chan is here!" my mother calls out excitedly.

"I'll be right down!" I shout back.

I noticed a significant increase in pace. I combed my hair a second time, straightened out my satin red dress, applied some light make up, and chanted "don't be scared" over and over again. I wanted to look my best today, because today will be the first day I get to be seen as Fate T. Harlaown's girlfriend.

I was given a pleasant surprise when I saw my date standing by the front door. Fate stood tall and proud with her hands shoved in her pockets, a relaxed smile on her face, and long blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail. Fate wore a crisp tuxedo with a red rose ticked in her breast pocket. I saw Bardiche strung around her neck with a gold chain, like how I had Raising heart around mine.

I slowly walked down the stairs and as I neared the bottom step, Fate walked up to me and stretched her hand out. Accepting it with a smile, I took the final step and stood beside my…

"You look like a prince, Fate-chan." I said with a blush.

Fate looked at me with a smile. "And you look like a princess."

Getting down on one knee, Fate cradled my hand carefully in hers and kissed it. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when my mother "aww'd". I really did feel like a princess with the world's greatest prince.

In this world, there is a prince that belongs only to me.

She got hurt because of me, but she keeps fighting for me.

I can see myself become a queen with this prince.


End file.
